


What Alice Doesn't Know

by Skyes (NevaehHM)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alice in Wonderland References, Female Mad Hatter, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other, Red Queen - Freeform, Slow To Update, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Will Edit When Complete, Wonderland, cheshire - Freeform, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Skyes
Summary: "You stay here in Wonderland Alice, and you will begin to see just how deep the rabbit hole goes."





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is sort of a fanfiction in the sense that some settings/ characters share names with characters you may already be familiar with. With that being said, this is more of an alternate universe so the character's aren't exactly the ones you know and love.
> 
> Therefore I would like to remind that the plot and characters (for the most part) are mine. Inside will be dark and mature things not suitable for younger audiences or people easily triggered.
> 
> Hope to see you inside.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Beyond this gate is where all your deepest wishes come to life. No more will you have to face the hardships of reality nor deal with the pain you once felt. Just relax, close your eyes, and give into the influence of Wonderland.


	2. Introduction

We need to move fast, there's not much time left.

_What's the damage._

Broken ribs, may have a punctured lung, shattered pelvis, fractured left femur, deep lacerations to the wrists.

_We need to get to the OR stat. Stop the bleeding, we're gonna need a transfusion, looks like we're losing a lot of blood here._

*******

We keep losing'em.

_Come on you bastard don't give up yet, not when we've come this far._

How tough is this kid? How many times had they flat lined?

_Too many to count, not lookin' good though._

Too many problems to fix, not enough time it seems.

.

.

.

_Dammit, you put up a good fight kid._


	3. 0.5

~Alice~

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't sit around and let them do whatever they pleased to me and be thought to just smile like nothing was wrong. It was late in the night when I decided to do it. I walked out the front door undetected pulling up my knee high socks as I made my way to the nearest box.

I've seen many people going into to them because they couldn't take their pain any more either. The suicide box was an escape for those bold enough to take it and I had no idea how this one would take my life but I was ready.

I opened the door, taking one look around at the empty streets and the world that wouldn't miss me once I was gone. Upon closing the door my heart rate jumped up then nothing. I looked around in utter confusion as nothing happened. No syringes, no knives, nothing. I stood there for a few minutes, looking around, waving my hand, trying to do anything to get the box to trigger yet nothing happened causing me to cry out before throwing open the door to the suicide box.

"Not even the Heavens want to take me n-"

Darkness as my face rushed towards the pavement.


	4. Welcome to Wonderland

"Hey, it's not cool to hang out inside one of those you know." The smooth voice pulled me from dark dreams as I sat up and pushed my hair from my face.

"You're...Cheshire right?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows because he seemed.... Different.

I couldn't exactly put my finger on what was different but I could feel it. It was only when he pushed his bangs behind his ear that I picked it up.

He still was the same lean bodied, towering man I remembered admiring from afar. Still had the same pristine white skin that reminded me very much of a porcaline doll. His hair, the waist length snow white hair, was the difference. Now he had very light streaks of purple, blue and black running through his hair. He helped me stand.

"Your hair..."

"Yeah, sick right?" His golden teal eyes lightened a bit to look almost blue as he laughed.

I furrorwed my eyebrows even more as I stepped closer.

"Since when did you get your lip pierced?"

"And your nose?" I added at catching the little stud in his right nostril.

"I've been had them pierced. _You_ just never paid attention." He smirked.

".....Oh."

"Nevermind that, let's get you some better clothes shall we." He gestured with his hand as he looped the other arm in mine.

"Why do they call you Cheshire?" I asked to hold conversation as we made our way down the quiet streets.

"It's because of my ever charming grin of course." He full out beamed proving his point.

We turned a corner.

"Not to be rude or anything but what's your real name again?" No response.

I glanced to my right and stopped dead in my tracks. Looking around the streets I found them as empty as when I attempted to take my life.

"....Cheshire?" I called out and nearly peed my pants as hands grabbed my shoulders causing whomever it was to burts into laughter.

"Don't worry, If ever I disappear I'll always return shortly."

We continued to walk and I didn't want to ask about it.

"My real name is Cash by the way. Cash Lanchester." He informed and I nodded.

"I've known you as Cheshire for so long I kind of forgotten. Even still; always liked Cheshire better though, fits your personality." I half smiled at his curious expression.

"And what might that be?" He questioned.

"That of a cat."

.

.

.

He directed me into a store that I didn't catch the name of. It wasn't one that I was familiar with and the person behind the counter, I couldn't tell if they were male or female because of a heavy lace face mask, didn't say a word as we approached.

"One for Alice please." Upon his words they began to move, disappearing behind a curtain before coming back with a rather large box with a tag saying 'wear me.'

He took it from their hand and presented it to me with a bow.

"For you my Lady." I smiled and decided to play along.

"Why thank you kind Sir." He looked up with a grin as I took the box and went into a room to change.

The contents of the box consisted of a tank top, jean shorts, a matching jean vest equipped with buttons of all my favorite things, and a pair of low heeled boots. I had to admit, this was the complete opposite of my 'lolita' style of dress but I had to say; once I put it on I didn't look half bad.

I ran my fingers through my hair and had to stop myself. I don't know if it was me, or maybe because I haven't looked in the mirror in a long time but my hair seemed a lighter shade of blonde then usual; in some places at least, and the freckles that scattered my cheeks and nose seemed to stand out just a tad bit more. Once I stepped out Cash playfully whistled before taking my hand.

"Let's me show you your Wonderland shall we?" He held the door open wide for me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Riverport can hardly be considered a wonderland." I scoffed and his features changed slightly.

"That...." He pushed his bangs out of his face again before the smile returned to his features.

"That may be the case but everyone that we are about to meet will call it that." He explained and I rolled my eyes, not being able to be any thing but happy around him.

"Well..." I gestured to the buildings in front of me.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Cash Lanchester."


	5. Going a Little Mad

"Where exactly are we going?"

Although Cheshire said he was going to show me 'Wonderland' the direction we were going was leading us further from the city and closer to the woods that bordered the northern edge of town.

"To see a friend." He replied hopping onto a railing and walking across it as if it was nothing as I took to walking along side him.

"You have a friend that lives in the woods?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes.... Wait no, not really she just... Visits there alot." He tried to explained and hopped down from the railing as it ended and continued to walk next to me.

"You have some weird friends." I replied glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"Trust me. You'll like her too."

It didn't take us long after that to reach the woods and once we broke the tree line he stopped and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HATTER!" I flinched away from his loud yell and at the same time questioned his reasoning.

I was starting to doubt his sanity as he just stood there waiting as if she were supposed to hear him from deep in the woods. He beamed and it took me a few seconds to realize why before I heard the rustling of leaves and a curse from an thick Northern England accent.

Shortly after hearing her a girl standing about 5'6" emerged from the thick underbrush. She was a natural red head but her extremely curly ear length hair was streaked with golden yellow, firey red and a shade of orange slightly lighter than her natural color. Atop her head sat a small black top hat that had black, teal and plum ribbons tied around it that matched her outfit which consisted of short teal shorts, black knee high boots, and a black 1800's tailcoat that had plum trimmings and underlinings. On her hips she had holstered 2 black revolvers that had gold detailing.

"Um... This is your friend?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't call him my friend but I havent killed him yet." She laughed, I had to listen carefully to catch what she said because I never heard someone whose accent was that heavy.

"Well then..."

As she came closer I took note of her jade green eyes and the fact that she smelled heavily of the woods surrounding us.

Before I realized what was happening she pulled one of her guns from her holster and had it pointed at my head. I looked to Cheshire but he held up his hands before **_conviently_** dissapearing.

"Who might you be?" She questioned looking me up and down with narrowed eyes.

"Alice. Alice Montgomery." I said keeping my voice as level as possible.

She cocked her head to the side as well as pulling the hammer back to the gun.

"Do you want to die?" I couldn't answer because she was already pulling the trigger.

I expected to feel pain, but all I felt was shock as little peices of confetti fluttered through the air.

"I'm Maddie Hampton. But you can call me Mad Hatter or just Hatter." She said with a huge smile showing off white teeth.

"Um." I didn't know what to say.

"Did I scare you?" I gave her a look.

"You just had a gun to my head and pulled the trigger. I'm lucky I didn't pee myself." Cash's laughter had me whirling around to face him with a glare on my face.

"And you." I jabbed my finger in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that the guns shot confetti?" He smirked.

"Oh no. Only that one shoots confetti, the other one is real." Hatter said it proudly.

I blanched.

"So um." I scratched my arm.

"It's okay, she does it to every new person she meets." He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"So how did you-"

"She doesn't know." Cheshire cut her off and I furrowed my brows.

"What don't I know?" I questioned not liking the fact that he answered for me.

"Well for starters, you know nothing about my woods." I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

I quickly realized that these woods belonged to Hatter. She ran freely, dodging and weaving through the different obstacles in the way as if she'd put them there herself. It was tough trying to keep up with the fast pace that she was setting but I managed to keep her in my line of sight as we ventured further into the woods. 


	6. You're Late

The clearing we found ourselves in was the mirror image of those cliche clearings in the books. There was a rocky drop off to one side and I could vaguely hear the sound of rushing water signialing that it may be a water fall. The rest was a ring of thick trees and bushes, some sprouting flowers and other berries. The ground itself was covered with various flowers and and the softest green grass I'd ever seen.

She had informed us that this was her secret place and no one has ever been here except her and a friend of her's that went by Dormouse. Her only reason being that she followed Hatter here before being promply escorted out.

She also introduced us to some of her other 'friends' by the names of Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and March Hare. I was very confused as she went into fullblown conversation with them and it was Cash who told me that those were the names of Maddie's imaginary friends and she wasn't really the only one that saw or heard them.

After that adventure we found ourselves on the western side of town and before we broke through the treeline I could already smell the salt water coming from the sea.

"We got here faster than we should have." I said and Hatter laughed.

"No. We just used my way." We made our way onto the pebbled shores of the Western Stretch, as we liked to call it.

Our rather large city was on the coast and it started off as pebbled beaches up north but as you made your way further and further south the ground rose until you got about 3 subdivisions down and was met with extremely high cliffs. Off in the distance, far away from the lapping waves sat a white dot among the black stones.

"It's Rabbit." The words seemed to fade and as I looked back I noticed that it must have been Cash and he said it as he was fading.

We appoached and our footsteps shifting the rocks alerted the boy that had been sitting there. The little boy was pale as snow and dressed in a white tail coat vest, white skinny jeans with missing knees, and white vans. His love for wearing white and white contacts wasn't what confused me most, that would be the white bunny ears he had that blended in with his hair and the fluffy white bunny tail he wore.

"Before you ask yes, I do wear these at all times." He stuttered probably noticing my questioning look as he stood up not being very tall at all.

He was even shorter than me and I was 5'4". He looked about 14 and I questioned why Hatter and Cheshire would even deal with someone so young.

"I'm Jasper Lionheart but most people call me White Rabbit." He finished before turning to the other two. 

"Come along now."

  
*******

We ended up at a victorian style two story house and Jasper led us around the back not really slowing from his brisk walk. Upon entering the hedge lined back yard we were met with a long table set up with all of the essentials for a tea party.

"You invited the Tweedles?!" Jasper said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He can see them?" I whispered to a laughing Cash.

"Not really but Bill the Lizard and Pat the Gardener translate for him." He smiled and directed me to a seat.

"He has imaginary friends too?" I was really starting to question his choice of friends, and their sanity for that matter.

"Of course." He dissapeared with a laugh and I blinked.

I still wasn't completely over the fact that he could just disappear and reappear like that. I was also starting to question my own sanity. Maybe Cheshire was my own imaginary friend. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the table.

"So how old are you Jasper." I questioned genuinely curious.

"20." He replied pouring tea into Maddie's cup.

"Seriously? But you're soo..." I trailed off deciding that would be kind of offensive to comment, he wasn't a dwarf or anything, just short for a guy.

"I know.." He shrugged.

He didn't really talk much and when he did he often studdered and just seemed so shy. He also hasn't really sat down for long periods of time.

"Would you like one lump of sugar or two?" Cash asked, a floating pot of sugar to my left before he fully materialized into the seat next to me with one of his feet propped up on the table.

"Hey, foot off the table cat." Hatter scolded pulling out one of her guns.

He held his hands up as he removed his foot and then smirked at me before dumping four sugars into my cup of tea.

"Jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him before stirring and drinking it anyway.

He scrunched up his nose.

"That has got to be extremely sweet, but you still drink it." He passed the suger along and took a sip of his tea.

"Unlike you Mr. Bitter, I prefer my tea extra sweet." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey, Rabbit, what's the word in Wonderland? Cheshire asked while Hatter went off on a tangent with one of her friends.

"Well...." I couldn't focus on what he was saying because I felt a sharp pain in my heart that had me doubling over as I held my chest."

"Alice!" It was Cash's concerned voice that pulled me from myself and soon after it started the pain stopped and I looked up to see that everyone else was looking at me with sad looks on their faces.

"I'm fine guys, no need to worry." I assured.

It took them a while to be sure for themselves, but not long after and the table was back to its cheerful self as we talked, drank tea and ate sweats.

.

.

.

"I wonder what's takin-" Maddie's statement was cut short as a tall and elegant woman made her apperance wearing a snow white floor length gown with a light grey fur shawl.

She wore long lace gloves and her frosty grey eyes shone as brightly as her black-grey-white ombre hair.

"Sorry." Her voice was velvety smooth, like that of a queen and her smile was sincere, showing off white teeth as she walked gracefully to the table and took her seat.

Rabbit pulled out a golden pocket watch that matched the buttons of his vest.

"You're late."


	7. The Rabbit Hole Part One: The Tea Party

The woman introduced herself as Sophia Wilks but most of the others called her White Queen. Upon shaking her hand I realized that it may be because of her ice cold skin that put one in the mind of the snow queen. She told me that she lived somewhere further north, passed the woods.

"So tell me dear. How did you-"

"She doesn't know." Yet another person was cut off and I had had enough.

"What is it that you guys don't want me to know?!" I demanded standing from the table.

"It's nothing Alice." Cash said grasping my arm.

"It's obviously something.. And seemingly something important if everyone I've met so far had started to ask the same question." I said shaking him off of me.

"I didn't ask whatever question it was." Rabbit said and I smiled at him.

"I-I don't know why they stopped me hun, I just wanted to know how you met those two. You seem nothing like them." She explained sincerely and I sat down.

"Oh. Sorry." I scratched my arm in embarrassment not wanting to look at anyone in the eye because of my outburst.

"I kind of knew Cash for a while, this is just really the first time we've spent this much time together; or even talked to each other. I just met Maddie and Jasper today though. I never really got out much before my failed attempt at suicide." I stated.

"Why not go back home?" Sophia asked cocking her head to the side.

"There's nothing for me there, so I guess you can say that this is me running away from home since I can't even kill myself properly." I shrugged.

She nodded in deep thought for a moment before smiling.

"Welcome to the family then."

...


	8. The Rabbit Hole Part Two: South Side Kings

"Have you been to the south side yet?" Maddie asked after tea time was finished.

"No, not really. What's in the south side?" I questioned.

"You don't want to go there Alice. That's a different side entirely." Jasper warned.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Just that the longer you stay in Wonderland Alice, you will begin to see just how deep the rabbit hole goes." He answered, his voice seeming different than the shy stuttering guy that had tea with us.

"I have to get going now." He looked at his ever present pocket watch.

"I'm actually late." He excused himself from the table and dashed out of the backyard.

"I have no intention of dealing with those people. I'll be seeing you all when you head further north. This warm weather is really getting to me." Sophia said and gracefully exited the backyard as well.

"Looks like it's just the three of us." I shrugged turning to Hatter.

She pointed to my left and I saw the empty seat.

"Come one. He'll meet us there." She directed.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. I do it all the time." She shrugged it off as if it were normal.

She skipped off and I stood, took one look back at Cash's empty seat then jogged to follow Maddie.

Maybe it was because I wasn't exactly fit, but Maddie's pace was extremely fast. Especially considering that she had on heeled boots.

The journey to what she deemed the red light area took us through a side of town I had never seen before, granted I never really left out of my neighborhood, with the exception of going to school and to the downtown area where all of the big businesses and stores were located.

"Enjoying your walk so far?"

"Holy hell! You can't just randomly pop up on people like that!!" I yelled turning around to face Cash who was laughing hysterically.

I gave him a rather hard slap on the shoulder which only made him laugh even harder as we began to walk again.

"It's not funny." I grumbled and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"You're right."

"Thank you-"

"It's downright hilarious." He cut me off and I glared at him.

His laughter died down as a towering man stepped onto our path, and that was saying something because Cash was tall himself yet looked small compared to the guy blocking the way. I looked to Maddie to see that she seemed a bit off set as well. Her hand was resting on her gun and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't the one that held confetti.

"What to do you want Erik?" Cheshire asked in a stern voice.

"No one calls me that on this side of town." The male responded.

"Well I'm not going to call you King if that's what you were expecting."

Erik's eyes flickered over to me and I quickly averted mine because I had been caught staring.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Cash's grip on me tightened.

"Back off." He warned and Erik put his hands in the air with a laugh.

"I won't hurt your little plaything." He teased and I glared.

"I don't know who you are but that was very disrespectful and you should apologize." I scolded him and quickly covered my mouth.

I had never really done anything like that before. Everyone was quiet for a second and then he laughed. He bent down so that we were eye level then smiled.

"I'm sorry little lady." He said teasingly then stood up right.

"Keep this one Cheshire, I'll see you later to collect her." With that he turned and walked away while whistling a tune.

"Jerk!" I called after him.

"He's usually worse than that. I think you threw him off with your outburst." Maddie piped up.

"What did he want?" I questioned and Cash shrugged.

"Money, information... Depends on the day." He said as if he wasn't worried.

"Is he like the big mob boss around here or something?"

"Hardly." They both scoffed.

"Then why does he have the nickname King?" My eyebrows.

"Him and his sister call themselves the kings of the south. Any newcomer will easily believe it, others call them that just to stroke their ego to get what they want. Anyone that's been here a while will know that those two are just pawns compared to the two people we came here to see." Cash explained.

"Are they mob bosses?" I couldn't help but ask with the way he had expalined.

"There aren't any gangs or mobs in Wonderland Alice. Not saying that there isn't a bit of underhand stuff going on on this side." Hatter said doing a little twirl as she turned a corner.

"Are they friends?"

"It's complicated." Maddie said and I looked to Cash for clarification.

He smiled.

"Depends on the day."


	9. Oh Wonder Part One: Cool Blu

The place we entered was called the Blue Caterpillar and upon entering my senses were overcome with the low pulsing lights and the smell of various flavored hookas.

"Who are we here to meet?"

"Yes?" A velvety smooth voice asked as a response and Cash took a hold of my hand and led me up a few stairs and into the presence of a woman.

She sat on a circular sofa with various hookas in front of her. She locked eyes with me and I held in a gasp. They were a fluorescent pink, much like her nails that peeked out from elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Blue. Long time no see." Maddie spoke uo and her midnight plue hair shifted hues as she turned her piercing glare to the other woman.

"I don't think she likes me." I whispered to Cash.

He tightened his arm around my shoulder as he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"You'll get used to it. She doesn't like very many people upon first meeting. Yo-"

"You are lost but what you are looking for can be found here." Blue cut him off and we both looked up at her.

Her face was as cool as ice as she took a drag from the hooka and released a long flow of spiraling smoke.

"What?" I turned to Cash for clarification but he didn't respond.

"Is she talking about the club?" I asked Maddie who shook her head.

"I'm not sure what she meant but I trust her words that you will find it. She may seem cold, and may talk in riddles all the time but the advise is sound."

Another sharp pain went through my chest and I tried my best not to show it but I'm posotive that Blue noticed as her eyes narrowed in on me before she directed her attention else where.

"Anything else?" Cash asked.

"Let go or give in." With those words we left.

"So um... What did that mean?" I asked once we stepped outside.

I had to squint a bit because even though the sun was pretty low on the horizon being in the darkened club was enough to have my eyes burn.

"Something else we need to figure out." His reply was vague and void of emotion as he stared ahead.

"That Carolina Blufeir is one work of ar-" Maddie stopped and her whole demeanor became dark.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?" I asked glancing up at Cheshire.

"Not what...who."


End file.
